thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Regions of the Realm
The Regions of the Realm gives a summary of each kingdom in Westeros. For a summary of the Essosi regions, visit State of Essos. Keep in mind that not every section may be completely up to date. If you are unsure, ask a moderator, or the King of each region for a rundown of the recent events. The Kingdom of the North 'Current King: '''King Cregan I Stark The Kingdom of the North is ruled by House Stark who sit as the Winter Kings in Winterfell. Not all well in the Land of Winter. The current Winter King, named the White Wolf by the northerners, is the legitimized bastard of disputable origin, and many storied houses resist the idea that such a boy should rule them from House Stark’s noble seat. Many have rallied behind the Winter King's trueborn heir, named the Black Wolf by the northerners, a boy exiled for rumored deviances and a dark reputation. The North has been divided on who the ruler of Winterfell should be, with much of the west supporting the White Wolf and the east supporting the Black Wolf. The war has raged on for well over two years, with the Black Wolf looking to strike right at the heart of Winterfell. The White Wolf must act quickly, or all hope is lost and the North will fall under the rule of a black-hearted tyrant, and its people shall suffer. Both monarchs held meetings and feats for their respective sides. At the Black Wolfs court in the Dreadfort, Morgana Tallhart was executed for espionage, and Mordred Whitehill was slain by the King. Both Wolves attempted to sway Lord Wyman Manderly, with the Black Wolf offering him the title of Warden of the North. As raids intensify between both sides, as well as from the Ironborn, grand armies marshal to fight for the future of the North. In a battle near the castle of Winterfell, the Black Wolf descended on the White Wolf on march, catching him by surprise. During the battle, the Black Wolf was victorious, sending the White Wolf running back to Winterfell. In the battle, Ryon Glover and Barrow Cerwyn were captured, while Iron Royce Bolton perished. At Winterfell, a group of conspirators comprised of Glover and Forrester men, assassinated the White Wolf in the Great Hall. In the ensuing battle, Loyalists and Conspirators fought for control of the castle. Winterfell soon caught fire and broke down into riots, though the Loyalists ultimately secured the castle, Ice and the body of their King. The Kingdom of Mountain and Vale '''Current King: '''King Andar II Arryn The Kingdom of Mountain and Vale is ruled by House Arryn who sit as the Kings of Mountain and Vale from The Eyrie The Great Council of Riverlords has been called at the insistence of King Andar and the High Septon, for he plans to press his claim to the River Throne by right of birth. Though unlikely to find many allies amongst the other regions of Westeros, Andar can rest assured that the armies of the Vale and the Faith of the Seven is on his side… at least for now. Enemies are around every corner, as Durrandon and Gardener both have grudges to settle, and rumors are abound that a new mountain clansman claiming a crown is gathering strength in the mountains, waiting for the perfect time to reveal themselves. There are threats all around, and in order to survive, King Andar will need an equal measure of cunning and valor to live to see another day. After the Council of Harrenhal, King Andar attempted to return to the Vale, doing battle with the forces of Darry near Harroways Town. Though defeating his foes, he was met again in battle with by King Robert Mallister. Here, he captured the king but lost in battle. After an agreement, both men departed. Returning to the Vale to meet his main host at the Bloody Gate, he launched his invasion swiftly after. Having won Frey support already, he quickly took lands up to Seaguard, after King Robert surrendered. Marching towards Raventree Hall, the Falcon king took the castle of House Blackwood with little issue, moving on to meet Alliser Tully in the field of battle, where he was beaten after a very long engagement leaving him maimed. The also took the life of Ser Harry Hardying and Ser Ryon, as well as maiming many other lords. At Harroways Town, the Vale and the Tully forces signed a white peace that relinquished all territory gained, while allowing the Valemen to return home. From Fairmarket, the Arryn forces retreated back to the Vale, leaving the Kingdom of Mountain and Vale out of the fight..... For now. The Kingdom of the Iron Islands '''Current King: '''King Andrik I Greyjoy The Kingdom of the Iron Islands are ruled by a house chosen in a kingsmoot. Though their most recent Iron King was from House Goodbrother. However, now there are many houses vying for the title of Iron King. The next kingsmoot will be held, but not before a great reaving of the shores of Westeros. Though they have led the Iron Islands with a succession of great Iron Kings for almost a century, House Goodbrother has recently lost its most powerful piece on the board. While the other raids conducted by the Great Reavers during the War of the Trident were massives successes, Torgon Goodbrother, Heir to Hammerhorn and all but the next Iron King, was slain by Lord Ryswell in single combat in his raid on the North. With the death of old king Cotter Goodbrother, the hopes of House Goodbrother in the upcoming Kingsmoot rest in the hands of Torgon’s younger brother. While not as famed or feared as his deceased family members, the young Goodbrother hopes to show the Iron Islands that the house that has led them for a hundred years is still the house that will show the greenlanders what is dead may never die. The Hollow Kingsmoot came and went, with no King selected. The Drowned Priests commanded the reavers to bring glory to the Drowned God. While the reavers were out, the forces of the Reach and West arrived at Old Wyk and Pyke respectively, attempting to take both castles in punishment for the War of the Trident. Despite the Reachmen taking Old Wyk with minimal losses, the West took heavy causalities for a near empty castle, while the Ironborn still held the Kitchen Tower. Up to the north, Lord-Reaper Andrik Greyjoy and Lord Euron Goodbrother, and their allies, raid and raze the lands of House Mormont and House Glover, before deciding to return home. Discovering their ruined keeps, the Lord-Reaper and his younger rock brother devise a plan to strike back at the West, as well as confronting Krake to choose a King. At the Kingsmoot, the Lord-Reaper staked his claim to the Seastone Chair, Lord Goodbrother shocked the crowds by renouncing his claim to the throne. This resulted in the crowning of Andrik Greyjoy as King of Salt and Rock. Soon after, the new King named his councilors during his first Iron Council on ''The Lions Scourge. The Kingdom of the Trident '''Current King: '''Contested The Kingdom of the Trident is ruled by House Fletcher who sit as the Kings of the Trident in Harrenhal However, the house has fallen down on its time recently. As of 298 AA, all of House Fletcher has been reduced to a single daughter wed into House Darry. King Tristifer II Fletcher has drawn his last breath. For many, they considered his death an act of mercy. A weak king who had lost his entire family to war, disease, and infighting, The last seven years of his life had been miserable, and those who attended his chamber when he died said he passed into the arms of the Seven with a smile on his face. The Riverlands were not happy, however, the king’s heirs had followed him to an early grave, and the remaining Riverlords eye the kingdom greedily, knowing that their house could be the next great dynasty in the trident. But they are not alone. The other realms south of the Neck are looking to take advantage of the chaos and the Riverlands is ripe for the taking. The Ironborn are looking to crown a new Driftwood king, and the Trident seems a good test for their mettle. The Westerlands look to make inroads and create a potent ally of the Riverlands, while the Reach, Vale, and Stormlands all look to conquer it for their own, by blood or by force. In a snap-election, Robert Mallister was chosen to be the king of the Trident by many lords, though Lord Tully and Frey fled beforehand. During the Battle of Lord Harroway's Town, King Arryn was defeated, but Lord Mallister captured. In an exchange, Lord Darry attempted to fire upon both Kings, but was stopped. King Arryn released Mallister in exchange for returning to the Vale. The King retreated to Harrenhal, where he then bent the knee to King Arryn through letter. However, this action brought mutiny to Harrenhal, where his men declared themselves loyal to the memory of Tristifer II Fletcher and seized Mallister's castle from him, throwing him out. King Gwayne Gardener entered the Riverlands with a large army, and a second one returning from Old Wyk off Seaguard, forcing the castle to surrender with Frey aid. At Harrenhal, Gwayne took the High Septon his captive, and ordered him crown Mia Fletcher as Queen of the Trident. At Riverrun, the Gardener army presented their ultimatum to Lord Tully, and then returned to Harrenhal. Also at Riverrun, the King of the Rock dueled with the stubborn Quentyn Bracken after his insults. The Kingdom of the Dusklands '''Current King: '''King Alesander Darklyn The Kingdom of the Dusklands is ruled by House Darklyn who sit as the Dusk Kings in Duskendale. Their kingdom, along with the Kingdom of the Claw, Torrentine, and Greenbelt, are the newest of kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Claw '''Current King: '''King Jacaerys I Celtigar The Kingdom of the Claw is ruled by House Celtigar who sit as the Kings of the Claw in Claw Isle. Their kingdom, along with the Kingdom of the Dusklands, Torrentine, and Greenbelt, are the newest of kingdoms. In the Claw, King Gwayne Gardener attempted to gain their alliance against the Stormlands, to no avail. Many adventurers such as Hugh Dusk landed at Dragonstone to search for ancient treasure, though as of now, all they found was death. Down in the Stepstones, the King of the Claw and the Dragonhunters of his family spotted Sunburst flying towards Old Valyria, signaling pursuit by the Celtigars. The Kingdom of the Rock '''Current King: '''King Tyrion V Lannister The Kingdom of the Rock is ruled by House Lannister who sit as the Kings of the Rock in Casterly Rock. All hail Tyrion V of House Lannister, Fifth of His Name, the Black Lion, Shield of Lannisport, and King of the Rock. When his father fell to Greyjoy raids in the War of the Trident, Tyrion took up his father’s crown and guided his people to victory. An active king, he consistently works to continue what his grandfather and father labored on for the years of their reigns. Possessing the good qualities of both men (and more than a few of their flaws), the West rallies behind their young, strong, charismatic king, eager to march behind him to a glorious future where the Golden Lion flies above the lands of their enemies. During the War of the Trident, Lord Tully struck a marriage alliance where he offered up his daughter in exchange for the Westerlands coming to the aid of the Riverlands. Tyrion accepted the marriage, and ran to the aid of his father-in-law with all the haste he could muster. There, he won several victories against the forces of the Vale, Reach and the Stormlands, coming within a hair's breadth of lopping King Arryn’s head off before the tide of battle bore them away. When the Riverlander/Westerman force emerged victorious, Tyrion won a great deal of fame in both realms for his valor and prowess. Now with the Great Council of Harrenhal fast approaching, Tyrion is faced with an opportunity to see the fate of the Westerlands, and an allied Riverlands, drastically improve. With the proper nudging, it is not unforeseeable that House Lannister could swipe the Riverlands right out from under the Gardeners, Arryns, and Fletchers. All it would take is a touch of guile, plenty of brawn, a dash of subterfuge, and a pinch of luck. The Westermen launched a costly attack on Pyke, taking heavy losses for little gain and an empty castle. Returning from Pyke with nothing to show for, the Westermen attempt to move past the strategic defeat in the Iron Isles,a nd rally their forces to march into the Riverlands to aid their ally of Tully, with Tyrion the Tower leading the men. At Riverrun, the King of the Rock dueled with Lord Qunetyn Bracken after his countless insults. After the duel, he commanded Tully march with him to Harrenhal to do battle with the Gardeners. The Kingdom of the Reach '''Current King: '''King Gwayne XI Gardener The Kingdom of the Reach is ruled by House Gardener who sit as the Kings of the Reach in Highgarden. House Gardener is led by the powerful and charismatic Gwayne XI Gardener, Eleventh of His Name, King of the Reach and Lord of Highgarden. King Gwayne seems destined to finish what his ancestors started. He is bold, brash, daring, and an incredible commander. He wields the Valyrian Steel sword Thorn, reforged from the blade Dark Sister that Mern IX took from Visenya’s corpse on the Field of Valor. He is every inch the knight and king from tales of old, and the bards say that soon the Green Hand will stretch from the Summer Sea to the Narrow Sea, covering every inch of land in between. But while the future looks bright for House Gardener, there are still obstacles that stand in their way. Lannister sits cockily to the North, gloating over a victory they did not truly earn. House Durrandon still smarts from the beating that Gwayne’s father gave them a generation ago, and are eager for revenge. The Faith of the Seven’s schism is only worsening, and with the High Septon refusing to take up the Starry Sept as his residence, King Gwayne will have to act quickly and decisively to ensure the power of the Faith stays in the Reach. There are foes all around this great kingdom, but Gwayne is cunning enough to know that every time fate closes a door, it opens a window, and all House Gardener can see is possibility after possibility. King Gwayne calls his banners after fleeing the Council of Harrenhal. While near twelve-thousand men landed and took Old Wyk, the rest of the Reachmen rallied around Tumbleton, and then began their march to Darry. Arriving at the gates of Harrenhal as well as Seaguard, two separate Reachman armies began their task of putting a crown on Mia Fletchers head. The army at Seaguard managed to get the Mallister forces to surrender the castle with the oathbreaking Lord Josmyn Frey. At Harrenhal, he plans to crown Mia Fletcher with the help of the High Septon. After crowning Mia Fletcher, the Gardener force arrived outside Riverrun to demand their ultimatum to the Tully's, returning to Harrenhal soon after. In the Reach, the Queen was sent with Morgran Hightower to treat with the King of the Torrentine for an alliance, while the Tyrells sent their own diplomats to form an alliance with the Greenbelt. The Kingdom of the Stormlands '''Current King: '''King Durran XXX Durrandon The Kingdom of the Stormlands is ruled by House Durrandon who sit as the Storm Kings in Storm's End. All hail Durran XXX of House Durrandon, Storm King and Riverbane! In the War of the Trident, Durran took advantage of the chaos to conquer as far as the southern shore of the Blackwater, winning seven battles in seven days against the minor lords that ruled there. Sensing further opportunity, the Storm King invaded over the river and forced the Dusklands and the Claw to bend the knee. When the Reach came to contest his winnings, he led his army into yet another victory, killing the brother of King Gwayne Gardener in the midst of battle. Crowing over the spoils of his victory, Durran turned around immediately and launched in invasion of the Greenbelt. Now, the High Septon has called a Great Council to determine the fate of the Riverlands, and not even Durran would defy such a command. He goes to this council to keep his territory, for it has been fairly won, and many of the lords prefer his rule over that of House Fletcher. He must also be on his guard, for many are envious of the glory he has won for himself, his house, and the Stormlands and will take any opportunity to punish this impudent kingdom, and its upstart king. Returning to Storms End, the King called two Councils of War to determine the path of the Stormlands in the Trident, and to deal with the Reach, deter the Dornish and to maintain their hegemony over the Dusklands and Claw. Arriving in the Stormlands, Princess Margaery Lannister prepares to marry the Storm King, while reports of Reachmen moving through the Stormlands begins a mobilization for war. In the Stormlands, the King sent his brother Prince Erich to treat with Prince Davos Yronwood at the River Wyl. The Principality of Dorne '''Current Prince: '''Prince Maror Martell The Principality of Dorne is ruled by House Martell who sit as the Princes of Dorne in Sunspear. Although weakened severely by the fire of Meraxes, House Martell was led by determined leaders who resolved to build their lands from the ground up once again. Slowly but surely, they won back houses and lands that the Daynes and Yronwoods had taken from them. Using subterfuge and valor in equal measure, they own over a third of Dorne, and look to try and take it back once again. The current Prince of Dorne is a fearsome man, renowned for his guile and prowess in battle. He has built up his army, and is ready to move against his enemies at the first sign of weakness. But he must be wary. In order to afford the cost of building up his army, Martell has raided the pirate keeps on the Stepstones for their gold. While dealing them a crushing blow, the pirates are still there, licking their wounds. They will not hesitate to strike the moment his guard is lowered, and House Martell would do well not to give them an opportunity, because there is a chance their luck has run out. After the disaster at Hellholt, Prince Maror began his new campaign to conqueror and loot the Stepstones for wealth. In the Principality, the Bloodroyal seized the Tor, as Lady Jordayne sided with the Greenbelt. At the Tor, the Prince was defeated by Yoren in a brief battle outside the castle. Later, the Prince had his men burn the lands around the Vaith and Salt Shore to slow the Torrentine army. The Kingdom of the Greenbelt '''Current King: '''King Yorick II Yronwood The Kingdom of the Greenbelt is ruled by House Yronwood who sit as the Kings of the Greenbelt in Yronwood. Before House Martell gained Rhoynish support, the Bloodroyals of House Yronwood were the most dominant powers in Dorne. And their current situation is a reminder of those glorious days long past. While not owning most of Dorne, House Yronwood and its allying houses control much of the wealth and farmable lands the Dornish have. This has caused them to be both the greatest of the three Dornish Kingdoms, and the most threatened. Currently, House Yronwood is embroiled in a war with the Stormlands, and Lord Dondarrion and Selmy have made the Boneway a treacherous way to travel. But the current Bloodroyal senses an opportunity. Events in the Riverlands have diverted the gaze of the Durrandon king. No more Stormlander armies will seek to cross the Boneway in the foreseeable future… or so he hopes. Whatever may happen, he knows that now is the time to strike. Whether he strikes into the Stormlands or into one of the two Dornish kingdoms is known only to him, but the enemies of House Yronwood would do well to watch them warily. For the Bloodroyal will not rest until he sees the entirety of Dorne submit to his rule. After the disaster of Hellholt, the Bloodroyal returned to Yronwood with his hostage, Gerald Martell. He made a secret pact with the young Martell, and secured a marriage deal with Prince Arthur Dayne and his children and sister, them arriving in Yronwood soon enough. Arriving at Yronwood with his dying daughter, Prince Cedric Dayne pleads the Bloodroyals aid to save his daughter, though despite the efforts of the King, Princess Nymeria Dayne died of an infection. Following that, a Council is had to try and unify Dorne by creating a confederation of monarchs, which was rejected by Cedric Dayne, while Arthur Dayne wished to approve it. Afterward, Princess Allyria Dayne and Prince Cedric Yronwood. Following the weddings, the Greenbelt invaded the Principality with some six thousand men. At the Tor, the Bloodroyal secured the surrender of Meria Jordayne and instated her as Princess of the Redmarch. Outside The Tor, he defeated Maror Martell and threw his army back into the sea. Marching with the Jordaynes, the Bloodroyal arrived outside of Godsgrace. The Kingdom of the Torrentine '''Current King: '''King Cedric I Dayne The Kingdom of the Torrentine is ruled by House Dayne who sit as the High Kings of the Torrentine in Starfall. The smallest of the three Dornish kingdoms, House Dayne is a stalwart defender of their lands, and has ensured that the Torrentine, and the all of the vassals sworn to it, are defended from harm. Though started for honorable reasons, the High Kings of the Torrent have fought just as nastily as their foes. Poison, raids, and assassins are the norm, not the exception. For the first time since Ser Joffrey Dayne declared that he would not bow to murderers and oathbreakers, the Torrentine is due to be ruled by the Sword of the Morning. Bold, honorable, and extremely dangerous, the soon-to-be High King has made his enemies cower in fear at his might, and many more soldiers of Dorne have flocked to his banners, wishing to be a part of something that the bards will sing of until the end of days. War has been a constant companion to Dorne for these many long years, but House Dayne vows to see that come to an end. The Lawmaster of the Torrentine, Prince Arthur, agreed to a marriage deal with the Bloodroyal between his daughter and the Kings grandson, as well as his own sister and his nephew. Princess Nymeria Dayne dies of infection, while Prince Cedric Yronwood marries Princess Allyria Dayne, alongside Elyse Dayne being betrothed to Prince William Yronwood. After returning to Starfall to bury Nymeria Dayne, Cedric Dayne murdered his father under the guise of him committing suicide, damning himself as a kin-slayer. He was crowned High-King of the Torrentine shortly after. The Queen of the Reach arrived with her delegation at Starfall to negotiate an alliance. Category:Meta